The Changing Tides
by dreamgoddess'92
Summary: sequel to Days Go By. As Emily and Hotch face their days while living together Hotch plans to take another big step with Emily. How will everyone react and will their job take a hit due to their developing relationship?
1. Blue Eyes

Hey everyone!

So, I'm finally beginning the 3rd story in my Family Dynamics arc. This is the sequel to Days Go By and it's based on a true even that just happened in my life today! I was really excited to be able to turn my life experience into a story that will help Emily and Hotch in the future.

I do not own Criminal Minds (and I might not ever) but I do own the personal experience Emily undergoes in this chapter and that makes me smile. Today was a good day.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_Every child comes with the message that_

_God is not yet discouraged of man._

_~Rabindranath Tagore_

Emily stood in line patiently as she waited for Aaron to return from his little impulse trip towards the shelves behind them that left her alone with socks and a food processor/mixer in her arms.

It had been on a whim that Emily realized she wanted a food processor so she could make quiche. Once she realized that she could also fine a food processor with a blender attachment, Aaron fully agreed (for he had an affinity for smoothies-who knew) and together they drove over to the nearest Bed Bath & Beyond. Jack was still with Jessica because Emily's startling conclusion that they didn't have a food processor took place during work so they decided to make a quick stop to grab the kitchen aid and fixings before picking Jack up.

Emily was a little disappointed that they had been unable to fine a nice fleece blanket, but her new boot socks made up for her initial let down. She wished Aaron would come back though, she felt weird standing in line by herself.

Emily laughed internally when a pair of little boys and an older man came to stand with the woman in front of her. The man took the box from his wife, Emily assumed, and smiled at the kind gesture of reliving her of a heavy burden. They made a cute family Emily mused.

The little boys' light hair reminded her of sunshine and they were a very playful duo.

Emily smiled at the youngest boy who turned around to face her. His blue eyes were like the deep ocean and he didn't hesitate as he walked over to her. Emily tried to hide her surprise when he stood right next to her and smiled as he looked up at her. Emily felt a smile bloom on her lips as she spoke in a soft child-like voice to the little blue-eyed boy.

She was careful not to let him hit his head on the box she held in both hands. The little boy moved behind Emily and shocked her again when he began to push her lightly towards his family as if she belonged with them. Just then Hotch approached and mentioned something about how he didn't see anything worth impulse buying. Sometimes the man had a problem.

The little boy continued to push Emily towards his mom and dad when she handed Hotch the box, not wanting to lose her balance just in case the other little boy started to nudge Emily as well. Hotch looked on in amusement and wondered how Jack would've responded to the little boy's insistent pushing of Emily's legs. The boy's parents turned and smiled at their son, seeing that Emily and Hotch were no threat to their sons. The other little boy came over to his brother and began to play around Emily.

"Well aren't you sweet." Emily said to the youngest blue-eyed boy once he stopped pushing her for a moment. It didn't take him long to start urging her forward once more though. He was determined. He giggled and gurgled as Hotch mentioned to the parents how they had a little boy back home.

Emily's heart jumped as he said that 'they' had a little boy, as in him and Emily. True, they were living together and true, Jack adored Emily. It was just odd to hear him make it sound like Jack was theirs. It made her heart thump pleasantly. Emily subconsciously patted the little boys' heads and ruffled their hair affectionately like she would with Jack.

The boy turned away from Emily and the line moved forward. It was quiet for a moment until Emily turned to face Aaron and saw her new friend standing by the candy. He began pulling the candy off the selves and Emily made a move to stop him. The older boy went over to his brother and pulled him away and their mother told "Owen" to stop. It was hard for Emily to figure out which one she was talking to considering they both were doing something.

Hotch watched Emily interact with the two boys and felt something stir inside of him. Emily had always been great with children and he wasn't surprised to see that rule still applied while outside of the job. She'd make a great mother one day. Hotch was quickly transported to a hospital room where he envisioned a tired, yet awake, Emily cuddling a small dark haired bundle in her arms. Hotch snapped out of his vision when the small cries of the younger boy broke through his daydream.

Emily acted upon natural instinct and went to his side. He had fallen when his older brother had knocked him down. Emily scooped the little fussing boy into her arms and he quieted immediately upon contact. She turned to face his mother.

"How old is he?" Emily asked not thinking to ask his name for she was content to believe it was Owen. "Just under 2 years old," his mother replied going on to mention he was around 21 months old. Emily smiled and put him back on the ground when he began to wiggle.

Once more he tried to push Emily towards the front where his mom and dad had moved up to pay for their items. The mom scooped Owen up into her arms as Hotch placed their items on the counter to be checked out. Emily stared at the little boy and let his blue eyes sooth any aches in her heart. They were mind melding as Emily cleverly said earlier to Hotch who laughed.

The mom said her goodbyes which Emily and Hotch readily returned and Emily waved bye-bye to the little boy with blue eyes.

- - - - -

Hotch unlocked the door and let Emily take care of the alarm as Jack raced into his room to play with his toys he had forgotten to bring with him to his aunt Jessica's. Once Emily disarmed the alarm system she went to the kitchen and laid the grocery bags on the counter, her thoughts not far from the blue-eyed boy whom she'd call Owen regardless if that was his name or his older brother who was probably only three. Hotch came up behind Emily and after he relieved himself of his grocery bags, he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and kissed her neck gently.

"Where are you?" he asked softly knowing she wasn't fully there in their kitchen. Hotch still got an intense thrill when he thought of any room in his apartment as 'theirs.' He loved living with Emily and never got tired of waking up next to her.

Emily laughed as she raised her arms behind her to tangle her fingers in Hotch's hair. "I'm just thinking about that boy today in the store." Emily replied letting herself sink into Hotch's steady frame. After a long day at work he felt like home and Emily relished in the physical contact they shared. She'd never tire of touching him.

Hotch had guessed correctly and wondered if interacting with that little boy had made her long for a child of her own, besides Jack. He wouldn't lie: The idea of a mini Emily or a mini self running around the house playing with Jack made his heart soar. They'd have Emily's smarts and his determination, which would make them one hell of a kid. A baby with Emily seemed magical and maybe, just maybe they'd be able to talk about it later. Hotch still had something in mind for Emily before she bore his child though.

Hotch kissed Emily's cheek and together they set out to put the groceries away and make diner before Jack came in and complained about being hungry. Sometime Emily thought his stomach was a bottomless pit. She bet he got that from his dad who couldn't seem to get enough of her cooking after a hard workweek.

They worked quickly, but were unable to work fast enough for Jack's liking.

"Emmy, I'm hungry." Jack said coming up from behind Emily and Hotch who shared a knowing smile with each other.

"I'm making diner sweetie." Emily replied turning to face the little boy who reminded her a little of the two she saw earlier. Jack walked in and Emily automatically opened her arms and picked him up and let him rest on her hip. She let him stir the pasta she was making because she knew there was no way he was going to eat the quiche that was in the oven. He may be a little more advance than others his age, but she wasn't sure that applied to his taste buds.

Hotch couldn't help but watch as Emily and Jack talked about his day. She was a natural and he knew that deep down she wanted a second chance to have a child: On her terms, their terms. Emily looked over and saw the tender look in Hotch's eyes and smiled. He always enjoyed watching her be with his son, something Emily enjoyed being able to do. There was nowhere else Emily would rather be than with Aaron and Jack Hotchner.

- - - - -

Emily quietly crept out of Jack's room and made her way down the hall to her and Hotch's room. Jack had been out like a light after she tucked him in. Apparently he and Aunt Jessica had managed to have more fun that originally thought.

Hotch was in bed catching up on a bit of light reading when Emily entered their room. Living together had become second nature to them and they both found they liked that simple fact. Part of Emily believed they had been cohabitating for longer than a few weeks due to the notion that majority of her toiletries and clothing hadn't undergone the moving experience. It amused her to find some of her best clothing was stowed in his closet long before he had sprung the moving in idea on her. Some things, Emily figured, you couldn't fight. Aaron Hotchner and his adorable son were just two of them.

Emily hopped into bed: Already changed into her SWAT T-shirt she happened to lift from Hotch and her purple flannel pajama pants. Hotch grinned, flashing his infamous dimples, before putting his book on the bedside table. Emily watched as Hotch turned off the lamp next to him and she cuddled next to him.

She snuggled deep into his warm body as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her towards him to where she was half on his chest. Emily breathed in his unique scent which she'd bottle for her own use only and fell asleep dreaming of running feet and blue-eyes babies happy to believe one day she'd be able to give Hotch the best gift of all; a new life.

_Children make you want to start life over._

_~Muhammad Ali_

* * *

Oh happy day! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I did go to BB&B with my mom to get a food processor for the quiche she wanted to make (i also got socks). The little boy with blue eyes and his family were really there and he did push me towards his mom and dad. I wrote a blog about my day's events on Tumblr (username sweetambiguity) and I thought it would make a great Emily/Hotch chapter to set them up for a baby maybe? That depends on if you readers & reviewers are very good though. *laugh*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I haven't the slightest idea when I'll update. I'm winging it.

Peace out-oh, and I hope you all had a fantastic new years eve. Here's to a great 2010!


	2. The Ugly Side of Parks

Hey everyone!

Finally, another chapter! *laugh* I had been under the impression that this week of school would be easy because my finals are next week, but boy I was wrong! So I haven't had any time to write but luckily I have this whole story planed out so I'll try to have the 3rd and 4th chapter up by Wednesday. I had a lot of fun writing this case fic because I lived in Terre Haute, IN for a year and West Terre Haute IN for a few years. I actually know what I'm talking about as well when I mention parks, roads and schools! *cheers* It's odd at the same time, thinking about a serial killer where I once lived. Yikes.

Anyway I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter and review.

* * *

_We welcome passion, for the mind is briefly let off duty._

_~Mignon McLaughlin_

It was one of those tranquil mornings that very rarely occurred.

The sun lit up the room and made the blankets even warmer. Dust was visible in the air, but it swirled and made pretty patterns in the hazy background. Dreams hung like clouds over the bed and for a moment it felt like Emily was still asleep. She didn't want to move for fear of losing that indescribable feeling coursing thought her body after she opened her eyes. She was thick with sleep, but she was conscious of everything at the same time. Her limps felt heavy and warm. It was the epitome of a perfect moment in time and Emily never wanted it to end.

A body shifted next to her and Emily smiled as the arms that were holding her so closely constricted; letting her know they knew she was awake. Hotch buried his face in her dark hair and breathed in the scent uniquely Emily. Her bare skin felt glorious against his and as she moved against him he felt little shocks of electricity shot through his veins. He was powerfully aware of all the places their bodies touched and he let lose a low growl, his voice husky from the pervious sleeping, as she let her hand trail down his side. Emily chuckled, her own voice a few octaves lower and let Hotch drag his hands torturously over her sensitive stomach.

She was glad whatever bug she had managed to catch from Garcia had taken the back seat for a few days. Emily had only been sick for a few days but it was nice to be able to keep food down again and not worry about flying. Not to mention how she felt more tired as days went on which in her line of work wasn't that uncommon.

Hotch began to suck on Emily's neck causing her mind to go blank for a moment. He coaxed a small moan from her supple lips as his left hand drifted up towards her breasts. He gently caressed one and Emily bit her lip. Lately her libido had been overwhelmingly demanding and Hotch had no problem adjusting to her needs. Emily quickly turned around to face Hotch and captured his lips with a ferocity that surprised him.

Emily shifted her body to where she was straddling his lap and smiled as he groaned into her mouth once she pressed against his hardening arousal. He fought her for dominance and quickly made her succumb to his feathery touches against her heated skin. Hotch took her bottom lip between his teeth and Emily jerked her hips in sweet revenge. They whimpered at the same time and Hotch began to kiss Emily with a deeper sense of urgency, not wanting to stop.

Unfortunately Hotch's phone chose that exact moment to go off: It's ringing blaring through the passionate haze they had created.

Hotch's hands, which had been creeping lower past her hips stopped just inches from where Emily was aching for his touch. She let out an angry huff of air and broke away from his lips. Her chest heaved with a need for air and Emily smiled smugly as she took in the similar action Hotch was copying. His dark eyes clashed with hers and she saw the regret that they had to stop. She nodded quickly and bent down to kiss him quickly. Before his hormones commanded him to grab her and take her in the heat of the moment, Emily slowly got off his body and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Emily said trying hard to disguise the heated anger and tension in her voice. JJ's slight chuckle made Emily scowl.

"Am I interrupting something?" JJ teased mentally picturing Emily rolling her eyes.

"Yes, you are but considering how you wouldn't call unless it was important you had better tell me what's going on now so Aaron and I can get ready." Emily said as Hotch got out of bed, feeling the professional side of him take over.

"We got a case, a pretty bad one." JJ said understanding how frustrating their job could be especially when you had a social life on the side. Emily sighed and looked at Hotch. "We'll be there in thirty-give or take," she said and said goodbye to JJ.

"You better call Jessica," she said and went to take a quick shower. Hotch let lose the breath he had been holding, praying JJ had called in for something trivial, but he knew all along JJ wouldn't do that. Quickly dialing Jessica's number he filled her in and she said she'd be over in fifteen.

Hotch set down his phone and looked at the clock. It was seven so it was unlikely Jack would be up yet. Hotch quickly made the bed and went to go wake up his son, taking the time to mentally curse his job for its lack of convenience.

- - - - -

Other than the obvious smirk on Morgan's face and the smugness that sat in Dave's eyes the team didn't say anything as Emily and Hotch entered the conference room. Playtime was over.

"Four victims, Carrie Woods-age seven, Amanda Grey-nine, Michelle Roberts-eight, and Sarah Parker who just turned seven." JJ said as the pictures of the young dark haired children filled her screen. Emily internally cringed: JJ hadn't been kidding when she said it was a bad one. In fact Emily thought JJ understated the situation.

"All were found on Deming Park's playground in Terre Haute, Indiana." JJ said, as the team looked through the file real quick.

"Signs of sexual assault." Emily noted out loud frowning. "He places them face down, which indicates remorse." Dave jumped in picking up on the darker tone that crept into Emily's voice. Child cases were the worst.

"Local law enforcement says they were missing for three days before dumped in the park." JJ said turning to face her team. "And then a week after they're discovered, he picks a new girl." Reid said absently, noting the physical abrasions on the girls' bodies.

"But according to this, he's kidnapped another girl…Annie Jefferson age eight." Hotch said glossing over the most recent police report and Emily jumped in completing his thought, "And Sarah Parker was only discovered two days ago…" Emily drifted off, "something triggered a break in his normal pattern."

"Family problems maybe: Perhaps a fight with a significant other or even a financial issue." Morgan put in as Dave nodded in agreement. "It could be."

"Whatever it is, who's to say he won't speed up the time he keeps the girls then kills them? There could be another body tomorrow for all we know." Emily said looking at the photo of the recent abductee, Elizabeth Raines.

"Emily's right, wheels up in twenty." Hotch said and everyone immediately jumped into action. Garcia entered the office, smiling at Morgan who winked at her, and handed Hotch a file.

"Two of the girls, Carrie and Michelle went to Dixie Bee Elementary School and the other two went to West Vigo Elementary. Your recent girl also attends Dixie Bee." Garcia said quickly.

"Could be a pattern?" Emily questioned not exactly sure if it had anything to do with their unsub or if it was conscience. Hotch nodded. "It could be significant. Thanks Garcia, I want you to run backgrounds on the families, see if anything else connects them." Garcia nodded and took off to do what she did best.

"If he is working with a pattern, we could be looking at a teacher, a substitute possibly, or someone else who can go in between schools inconspicuously." Emily said following Hotch and JJ out of the room, grabbing her go bag from her desk.

Reid and Morgan fell in step with the others as JJ filled them in on what Garcia had discovered.

"I agree with Emily," Reid said, "it makes sense, especially since Terre Haute schools have recently suffered budget cuts. They could be having anyone from teachers to janitors running from school to school during free time."

"That means we'll have to talk to both principles and see if any common teachers who could've come in contact with the girls come up." Dave said holding the door open for the team since he was already waiting for them. "I can call Garcia once were on the way and see if they kept documents or some kind of written tab…" JJ said but Emily was already shaking her head.

"I'd doubt they'd keep such a close eye on teachers or even janitors like Reid mentioned. Especially if there is trust between said people and the administrators," she said. JJ nodded, seeing Emily's point and as they reached the cars, she walked over to the car that would carry her Reid and Morgan. Dave put his bag in the back and took Hotch and Emily's as well. Hotch followed Morgan, who was driving, and they continued to talk about the case on the way to the airport.

- - - - -

"Was there anything distinguishing on the bodies? Marks of any sort?" Hotch asked Reid who was reading over the autopsies.

"None that the coroner noted. COD was asphyxiation due to suffocation. They found a few cotton fibers in all four victims nostrils. Could be a pillow." Reid said looking up from the photos, needed a break.

"He kills them one place and dumps them another, leaving no evidence considering he cleans up the victims after he sexually assaults them which says he's organized." Morgan said looking up in time to see the disgusted look that flashed across JJ and Emily's faces. Feminine products should never be used in such a way especially on a child.

"Since he's almost OCD about the way he places his victims, with literally no hair out of place, I think we should look closely at janitors-even people to cook lunch." Dave said as Hotch nodded.

"Do we think he's driven by lust or more by the need to control? Both deal with sexual abuse." JJ asked as she sent a quick txt to Garcia to look as closely as she could at janitors and males who worked in the cafeteria.

"The lack of torture and mutilation of the bodies speaks more to a control-based killer." Emily said facing JJ as she felt Hotch's knee brush against hers. "I also think it's safe to assume he was an abused child growing up."

There was a mumble of agreement that rose to greet Emily and she slid her hand over to where Reid was still glancing at the autopsy files and took them. Reid looked up a little shocked but saw the almost scolding look in her eyes and didn't say anything as she took her turn to take a quick look through. She as trying to protect him in a way and it made Reid feel a little better.

"When we touch down I want Reid, you and JJ go to the precinct and work victimology. Keep in touch with Garcia and see if she had anything about their families. Take a look and try to make a geological profile if you can. Since there's only one dump sight so far, that might prove difficult."

"Morgan, you and Rossi go check out the scene, talk it out and see what you can see. Then I want you to visit the first two victim's families while Prentiss and I see the two latest. Afterwards we'll reconvene at the precinct and go from there." Hotch said and watched as everyone nodded in agreement. He met Emily's eyes and they both knew this was going to be one hell of a case and they hoped they got their unsub before another body was discovered.

"_Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder"_

_Octave Mirbeau_

* * *

Well, that was exciting. I was nervous about writing the team doing their profiling thing. I was doing research as I wrote this which was fun. I hope it's believable. *laugh*

So, it's been a month and 2 weeks since Emily moved in btw, and I shall be knocking her up (if she isn't already-*rubs chin thoughtfully) What I would like is some ideas for girl names. Please, please, please!?! It'd help a lot considering I'm drawling a blank. I was rereading my first story and realized that I made Emily and Hotch get together really quickly after Haley's death which I had not intended. So for my own sake of sanity-- as of right now Emily and Hotch have been together for almost 4 months okay? Which means (by my own personal time line I spent a while creating a few days ago) that Haley's been dead for Exactly 4 months. Emily and Hotch are 2 weeks shy of being a couple for 4 months. I hadn't realized how little mourning time I gave Hotch until it was too late. *sigh* Oh well, this is working perfectly anyway. (time lines are not really my thing and also I hadn't planed on taking this arc this far)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Peace out.


	3. Once In A While

Hey everyone.

I'm going to try and have the next chapter up by tonight/early tomorrow morning. I had a lot of fun writing this little case in the middle of my story. Really odd imagining a killer in my friend's neighborhood though-on the same street even. Yikes.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Trust your hunches._

_They're usually based on facts filed away just below the conscious level._

_~Joyce Brothers_

Whatever the team had been expecting when they landed in Indianapolis, IN seemed to fly out the window as they caught break after break during their case.

"Seems like someone up there is pleased with us." Dave after he and Morgan returned from interviewing the first and third victim's families. They had decided to tackle the scene and remain in Terre Haute while Hotch and Emily headed over the bridge to West T as the locals called it. He and Morgan had arrived just in time to hear Garcia's recent findings.

"That, my dear famous author, may or may not be true. You see, since this smallish city is connected to an even smaller idea of a town, there is a little bit of cross over. Unfortunately there is nothing over here that is causing my spider senses to tingle. All families shopped at the only Wal-Mart in the area and the mall, but other than that all victims pretty much had their own interests and academic achievements." Garcia said through JJ's cell phone.

"However, my superb skills were able to find one common thread big enough to make me dig a little deeper that connected all four-hopefully not five victims. Last summer the girls all attended a Camp at the Woods on St. Mary of the Woods college campus. They went during the second week-all of them. It even looks like the second and third victims were in the same ground-equine. The other three were in the Adventure groups but had different teams."

"So it's possible our unsub met them at the camp." Morgan said chewing over the information Garcia found. "So then the patter we found is really coincidence?" Reid asked unsure.

"Not necessarily," Dave began but his phone began to ring and he looked down and saw it was Hotch.

"Got anything Hotch?" Dave asked. He listened for a moment and grimaced. "Is she okay?" he asked and saw out of the corner of his eyes how everyone straightened up and let concern cover their faces.

"Well, we talked to Officer Beck, the guy in charge and he said whenever we were ready to give the profile. Garcia found that all victims went to the same camp over the summer." Dave said smiling slightly when he heard Emily's blatant refusal to go back to the precinct. She was too stubborn for her own good.

"That what we were just talking about. Okay, see you in ten." Dave said and hung up. "What's wrong? Is Emily okay?" Reid asked on alert. They all knew she hadn't been feeling well due to the recent stomach bug that had been going around. It seemed like Emily had the misfortune of catching it.

"Apparently Emily got sick in the bushes on the way to the car after interviewing the latest victim's parents." Dave said pocketing his cell phone. He saw JJ's eyebrows furrow and wondered if she knew something the others didn't. "Once they get here we're going to give the profile and do more digging into the schools."

Emily and Hotch didn't waste time arriving.

Emily looked paler than she did, but she delivered her piece of the profile flawlessly to the skeptical police. They were looking for a white male ages 25 to 40. Smart, but due to a recent problem in his life he had either lost his job or been demoted. He was very meticulous and would come off as OCD in certain aspects of his life. He had probably been abused as a child by an authority figure or family. The rape was about control but after the fact he showed sympathy for his victims and remorse for what he had done.

The police took notes and some even looked intrigued.

"He may have worked at St. Mary of the Woods College or had the opportunity to go there during their camp last summer. He also wouldn't stand out in a college setting or an elementary setting which means he could be anyone from an administrator to the janitor no one pays attention to." Morgan said after Emily finished.

"If anyone comes to mind, don't hesitate to tell us. We're not sure how he'll react if we present this profile to the public but at the same time they may be able to help. Agent Jareau is going to hold a small press conference and Agent Reid is going to help man the tip lines." Hotch said as he dismissed the officers.

"You think it's possible one of the parents might know something? They could've seen him without knowing it." Dave said walking up to Hotch who was watching Emily carefully.

"It's possible. If you don't mind, go see the first victim's parents again and give them the profile. Morgan can see the third victim's family and Emily can talk quickly to Annie Jefferson's mother who is still here correct?" Hotch asked tearing his eyes away from Emily to face Dave. Dave nodded and nudged his heard towards a dark haired older woman standing in the back, watching his team.

"You'll go talk to the latest and the second victim families again?" Dave asked motioning for Morgan and Emily to come closer. Morgan met Emily's eyes and they fell in step together as they stopped at Hotch's side. "What's the plan?" Emily asked sucking on some mints JJ gave her before they presented the profile.

"I want you to talk to Annie Jefferson's mother. See if anyone jumps to mind. Morgan you're going to talk to Michelle Roberts's dad again while Rossi goes to see Carrie Woods again. I'll go back over the bridge and mention the latest development to Amanda Grey and Sarah Parker's parents." Hotch said as they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Once Dave and Morgan took off Hotch touched Emily's shoulder briefly. "Are you sure you're okay. You've been sick for a few days now." Hotch said letting affection creep into his normally emotionless tone while on the job. Emily smiled. "Yes Hotch, I'm sure. I'll take something when I get back to the hotel, but for now I feel fine," she assured him. Hotch accepted her answer and left to go back to where they had been earlier that day. Emily met Annie Jefferson's mother's eyes and walked over to her.

"Mrs. Jefferson, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss. I know you spoke to Agent's Morgan and Rossi earlier, but I wanted to see if our profile helped you at all." Emily said shaking the woman's hand. Donna Jefferson was a strong woman but the loss of her child had made her frail and afraid. Emily felt for the women and motioned for her to take a seat.

"Did Annie mention anyone at the camp who had maybe upset her in any way?" Emily asked coaxing Donna's memory. She thought for a moment.

"Not really. Annie had told me she had so much fun at camp and that all the councilors had been very nice." Donna replied rubbing her head with her hand in exhaustion.

"Mrs. Jefferson I know this is difficult for you, but was there anyone from camp Annie mention seeing lately; maybe in a setting you wouldn't be alarmed about?" Emily asked pacing herself. She could see how hard Donna was thinking and she knew in instances like these the child more than likely said something especially since their unsub had stalked his victims so thoroughly.

"Now that you mention it…" Donna Jefferson began, trying hard to grasp the new thread of thought that weaved its way through her memory.

"Monday, I remember that on Monday Annie came home and I was working in the kitchen. She had said something about her new bus driver. Apparently her regular one was sick or something so they got a new one and he had driven her bus to the pool at another school during her stay at the camp." Donna Jefferson said as Emily reached for her phone.

"Does that help? Is that what you need?" she asked almost desperately. Emily gave her a reassuring touch on the shoulder. "It's exactly what I needed, thank you Mrs. Jefferson." Emily said and began to walk towards Reid as Officer Beck approached Mrs. Jefferson.

"Garcia, I need you to try and find the name of the bus driver who apparently took the campers to a pool at a High School." Emily said and heard the lightning fast typing of Garcia's fingers in the background.

"There are two chickadee. Raymond Meyers, 26 has a wife and two kids. His record looks fairly clean. A few tickets, nothing major. Had a mother and a father who were both killed in a car accident about five years ago: A brother who married last year." Garcia read.

"Who's the other one?" Emily asked feeling Raymond was not their unsub.

"Henry Carroll. 29 divorced just last year and most recently denied full custody of his two children-twin girls. Yikes, this guy's been all over the place. His father was an alcoholic and his mother died when he was eight. His older sister Lucy was apparently quite the little tormentor herself from drugs to prostitution. He's bounced back and forth as a bus driver for a whole bunch of schools in the area including the two our victims attended." Garcia said as Emily called to Reid to get Hotch on the phone. They got him.

"Address?" Emily asked as Reid reached Hotch. "320 So. 4th Street West Terre Haute." Garcia said, isn't Hotch near there?" Garcia asked as Emily rushed out the precinct. "Yep. Thanks Garcia, you're the best." Emily said as Officer Beck, who Emily had signaled once she got a name, escorted her to his car.

"Yes I know. Be safe love." Garcia said and hung up once Emily said she would be. Emily got a call from Hotch right after saying he'd wait for her before confronting Henry Carroll. Emily told him Officer Beck and two other officers were coming as well for back up and that she'd see him in ten. She prayed they weren't too late.

- - - - -

They hadn't been.

Once Emily showed up with her vest and back up she and Hotch took the front while the other officers took the back and sides. Henry Carroll hadn't seen them coming. Once Hotch announced they were FBI they heard the crashing and unmistakable sounds of running footsteps. Hotch kicked the door down and Emily swooped in, gun in front and primed for a chase.

They cleared all the rooms and heard one of the officers tackle Carroll to the ground. Emily then heard the cries of a young girl and rushed to the back room-Carroll's bedroom. When she opened the door she saw a bound and gagged Annie Jefferson struggling on the bed. Annie's eyes lit up when she saw Emily and she began to cry harder. Emily put her gun up as Hotch came up behind her. Emily rushed to Annie's side and removed her gag so she could talk.

"I want my mommy." Annie wailed and Emily shushed her and promised that was where she was taking her. She told Annie the bad man wasn't going to hurt her and when she untied her, Annie threw her arms around Emily and held her as tight as her weak arms would allow. Emily sat on the bed and let Annie cry and she held her while stroking her hair soothingly. Annie cried out thank you a few times which made Emily want to cry. This poor girl, but by the looks of her Carroll hadn't raped her and Emily was so thankful for that.

Hotch watched Emily with a proud tenderness that when Emily met his eyes made her eyes sting even more. Sometimes, Emily really loved her job-this was one of those times.

Emily carried Annie out of the house and to the ambulance where Annie's mother was waiting for her. Donna Jefferson ran to Emily and she handed Annie over to her mother and stepped back as mother and daughter wept at the sweet reunion neither thought would happen. Donna Jefferson thanked Emily, and Emily just nodded knowing there was little she could say. She was just doing her job.

Hotch put his hand on Emily's lower back and guided her to the car so they could gather their stuff at the precinct. The sun was getting ready to set-it had been a long day. This had been one of the fastest cased they had ever closed. Emily found it amazing how she'd be able to sleep in her own bed tonight with Hotch and smiled at the thought to having some personal time with her boyfriend without interruptions. Her stomach had settled once more, but for some reason her nerves were still on end. Maybe subconsciously Emily knew it was more than a stomach bug.

Hotch and Emily reached the precinct and found Dave and the others relaxed and packing up the files that littered the small area they had been given.

"Now I'm really convinced someone up there is happy with us." Dave said once Hotch and Emily entered the room. Emily laughed as everyone nodded in agreement. It didn't happen often, but sometimes thing just fell together and the team couldn't be more thrilled.

That is until Emily got sick on the plane ride home. Emily ignored the concerned looks the team gave her and especially avoided JJ's sympathetic stare. Suddenly Emily knew with perfect clarity that this was definitely something more than a stomach bug.

_Intuition is a spiritual faculty and does not explain,_

_but simply points the way._

_~Florence Scovel Shinn_

* * *

If you haven't guessed it yet, then boy you need some help. The next chapter will be a freaking great one! I've had this next chapter planned out from day one of this story! I'm so excited. A lot's gonna happen. I want to thank everyone for giving me ideas for baby names, it really helped. You'll just have to wait til the baby's born though to find out what ones I'm going to use.

So, I have a bit of a problem. Her name is Strauss & I have no clue how I'm going to make this work. I don't want Emily to leave. No way, no how. I want them to get the green light, but I'm stuck on how that's going to occur. So some ideas would be a MAJOR help. I'm debating on having Hotch go to the uppers-guys above Strauss, but at the same time I want this as realistic as possible. Plus, I'd like you all to like how it goes down. So feel free to brainstorm some ideas with me. I'd be very happy if you did.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter-sometimes the team does catch a lucky break and clear a case earlier than normal. Plus, this isn't a case fic so I wanted to wrap it up as fast as possible and still make it believable. I actually attended Camp At The Woods for two years-once as a camper the other as a councilor in training. So much fun, so I wanted to include that as a common thread for the girls. I'm also following some of your guys'/gals' advise and I stopped freaking out about the time line. *laugh*

Again, hope you enjoyed it. I'll update asap.

Peace out.


	4. The Results Are In

Hey everyone.

As previously promised, I have posted this chapter and I will also post the 5th one later on today. I wanted to get this one and the 5th one out asap because I've been dying to write them for so long.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_A grand adventure is about to begin._

_~ Winnie the Pooh_

Emily Prentiss did not scare easily.

However, as she sat on the cold table in the tackily decorated room she couldn't fight the fear that crept into her being like a cold fog in the early hours of the morning. With each passing second Emily felt as if her heart would give out due to the intense tension wracking her body. She tired not to think about the needle that had pierced her skin a while ago. Her nerves were a wreck like her dizzy emotions. Emily tried to calm the frantic bats in her nauseous stomach as she took a deep breath in and let it out through her mouth.

_Flashback_

"All I'm saying is you should get it checked out; it's not an impossibility you know." JJ said as she sat on Emily's desk: Her arms crossed across her chest.

They had just gotten back from a case in Memphis. The second they got back from Terre Haute they were shipped out again, causing Emily to have to wait before seeing the doctor she had already planned on when she got sick on the plane about a week ago. Hotch had originally told her to stay home due to her 'illness' but Emily told him no way. She did promise though that she'd see a doctor the moment she had a second to breathe. Reluctantly, Hotch had agreed and they were back on the road without time to catch their breath.

Emily gnawed on her lower lip and mulled over what JJ said. Sure, the possibility that she was suggesting had crossed Emily's mind more than once; but fear pushed it away. Emily just couldn't believe it.

"Emily, you need to see a doctor. Trust me, I know the signs." JJ said touching Emily's shoulder in comfort. JJ remembered not accepting the truth until she held the results in her shaking hands. Their job wasn't exactly baby friendly. Emily met JJ's eyes and knew her friend was right. If she made the call now, she could get in hopefully later on that day.

"I'm telling you, it's more than a stomach bug: We both know that." JJ said and got off of Emily desk when she put her head in her hands.

"I'll call and see when they can fit me in." Emily finally said and picked up her desk phone.

JJ patted Emily's back and gave her shoulder a squeeze as Emily resigned to the truth they both knew. Emily hadn't had to try to get Hotch's approval once she got the word the doctor could fit her in tomorrow afternoon. He practically shoved her out the office himself. He had been so worried about Emily and he was relieved when she told him she had an appointment.

Emily didn't want to tell Hotch what she and JJ thought the problem was-not that having a baby was a problem per say. The idea of carrying Hotch's child was both a thrill and a scare and she didn't exactly feel like mentioning the possibility until she knew for sure that it was a reality.

_End Flashback_

Emily looked down at her phone as it vibrated. "_Results_?" JJ txted. Before Emily had time to reply, the door opened and in stepped Dr. Kramer with her medical chart and the results of the pregnancy test. Emily gulped and felt her mouth go dry in anticipation as the doctor shut the door behind her. Dr. Kramer looked up from the white sheet of paper and saw Emily's expression. Her eyes softened and she smiled kindly at her patient.

"Well Emily, I have your results." Dr. Kramer said and Emily began to fidget. Emily held her breath as she was handed the paper. Emily closed her eyes and released the breath she was holding because her lungs were protesting. She was thankful Dr. Kramer was giving her a moment to collect herself. Emily looked down and after skimming the paper she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Congratulations Emily, you're pregnant." Dr. Kramer said as she handed Emily the box of tissues by the sink. Emily suddenly recalled the false negative the drug store pregnancy test had proved her two weeks ago and began to laugh. She was crying and laughing at the same time, which didn't surprise Dr. Kramer. She knew about Emily's job and knew she would've been a mix of joy and fear too if her job involved dangerous situations.

Emily's shook her head in amazement and disbelief. According to the test she was six weeks-pushing seven-along. She was pregnant with Aaron Hotchner's child-unbelievable. Emily wiped her eyes and smiled: Embarrassed with her reaction but Dr. Kramer just pat her knee in understanding and began to talk about stages, changes, and precautions Emily needed to be aware of.

Emily left the doctors with a feeling like she was glowing; she felt more in control than she had while waiting for the results. Now all she had to do was muster that infamous Prentiss calm and tell Hotch. Emily froze-Shit: There went her 'infamous' calm.

She and Aaron had only been together for four months. Four months and she was already knocked up. Emily slapped her forehead as if suddenly doing that would make her fell better. It didn't. How was she going to tell him? If she told him, would he feel obligated to marry her? Emily felt sick to her stomach, a mix between the baby and revulsion. She would not marry Aaron Hotchner just because she was pregnant. No, she'd marry him because he asked her and because there was no deadline hanging over their heads.

She looked down at her belly, which Dr. Kramer said would be showing more around her ninth month and on. Emily couldn't keep the baby under wraps for much longer. Her morning sickness could get worse the father along into her sixth and seventh week of pregnancy. Also her breasts were going to get very tender and start filling out around her ninth week-that will be fun. Emily rested both hands over her developing baby and smiled. Dr. Kramer gave her names of books and web sites to visit to help with her morning sickness, so hopefully with them and JJ's help Emily would be able to disguise this miracle a little while longer.

Emily hadn't even thought about the repercussions her baby would cause her and Aaron's job. Moving in was one thing: Having a baby was another. How were they going to pull this one off? What about Strauss? Emily groaned. Even though she had removed Hotch's suspension from unit chief didn't mean she'd openly embrace the idea of him impregnating his subordinate. There were fraternization rules after all and even though they had felt the spark of something before he had been put back in his rightful place didn't mean squat.

Emily walked to her car and just sat there for a minute. This was all so overwhelming. A baby-a second chance to be a mother. Emily took out her phone and called JJ. She needed a friend right now and she had the all clear from Hotch to take the rest of the day off if she needed to. As the phone rang Emily laid her other hand protectively over her tummy, letting it calm her overanxious nerves.

- - - - -

JJ had practically squealed with joy when Emily told her the prognosis.

This was a pretty big deal. She barley said two word to anyone in the bullpen as she rushed from the office to go be with Emily. She had gotten the okay from Hotch though who had asked almost panicked if Emily was okay. JJ had resisted the urge to blurt out what was going on but told him she was just very tired and wanted JJ to bring some files home-which wasn't a total lie. Hotch had studied JJ for a minute but dismissed her.

He wasn't just worrying about Emily's condition.

Hotch reached into his jacket pocket and fiddled with the velvet box he had gotten about two weeks go. He had been debating on when the best time would be to ask Emily the big question. He was more than convinced that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Emily Prentiss. He had depended on her since his divorce from Haley and since then she had become a part of his whole world-just like his son Jack. Although they hadn't been a couple for that long Hotch couldn't imagine being with anyone else. He considered himself one lucky guy to experience this feeling twice in a lifetime: He knew though that Emily was the rest of his life and more.

He smiled as he pictured the many different ways he could purpose. He thought about repeating those words to her and then racing down the isle with her hand in his. He imagined a future with her round with a baby-their baby. He could see her tucking Jack in as he called her mom and it made his heart pound faster as he realized there was no other path for him in this life. He had to be with Emily. It made perfect sense. Screw the rules: Strauss could take a long walk off a short pier for all he cared. He'd find a way. He just had to.

Hotch went back to his paper work in time for a visit from Dave, who knew all about his proposal plans. Dave had an idea…

- - - - -

JJ arrived at Emily and Hotch's as soon as she could.

Emily let her in and JJ immediately wrapped her in her arms. They laughed, they cried and JJ began to fill her in on everything she experienced while pregnant. She mentioned ways to keep morning sickness at bay while dealing with the new pressure on her bladder. Emily listened with rapt attention and felt less nervous as JJ pacified her fears.

"What did Aaron say when you asked to leave?" Emily asked sipping the tea she brewed before JJ had showed up. JJ laughed.

"Oh nothing really. He gave me that 'honestly?' look but it looked like he was pondering something else when I came it. I saw Dave go into his office before I left." JJ replied. Emily nodded and thought he had been a little distant lately. Not in a I'm-falling-out-of-love-with-you way but the I-have-a-lot-on-my-mind way. She wondered what was causing Aaron to seem a little more preoccupied than usual.

"So, any guesses as to what you're having?" JJ asked curious. She remembered having the gut feeling she was having a boy and out popped Henry. Emily smiled and rubbed her belly thoughtfully.

"A girl. I think it's a girl." Emily smiled, her stomach fluttering with excitement, as she trusted her intuition. JJ nodded her head, already picturing a mini Emily running around with Jack and Henry. She'd certainly be looked after considering her uncles and father were FBI.

"When are you going to tell him?" JJ asked blowing on her own tea. Emily nibbled her bottom lip in thought and JJ knew she hadn't really given it much thought yet.

"Honestly, I'm not in the biggest rush to. I know in three weeks I'll start showing and I need to do it before then, but what if he gets it in his head we need to get married before he or she is born? I don't want a shotgun wedding JJ." Emily admitted and JJ understood. She had felt the same way when she found out she was pregnant.

"Well, good luck with that. You know how Hotch is. Though I have a feeling he'd marry you regardless if you were carrying his child or not. I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're forever." JJ said with an almost fairytale tone in her voice. Emily smiled dreamily for a second and let herself get carried away by the idea of a wedding where all their friends were present; and for a moment Emily didn't care about her job or the consequences. For a moment it was more than acceptable to carry your boss's baby.

JJ patted Emily's knee and after another few minutes of talking Emily told her she should probably go back to work. JJ reluctantly did leave after giving Emily another hug and the quick encouraging pep talk for the third time that day.

Once JJ left Emily leaned her back against the door and looked around the apartment. They needed a bigger place. Emily sighed and went to her computer, deciding to get some study time in before Hotch and Jack got home. '_Things are sure going to get more interesting around here_' Emily thought amused.

_A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside:_

_When a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time,_

_and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone._

_~ Author Unknown_

* * *

Ah, Emily's pregnant! Then again, you already knew that. *laugh*

I wanted to thank all of you who have given me ideas on the Strauss situation, especially **Hotch-Prentiss-fan** who made me laugh so hard with her suggestion. You all have been a great driving force behind this story and I wouldn't be able to write it without your support. I think I've got an idea-well Dave has an idea. I love it how most of you suggested that Dave handle her and I couldn't agree more. The next debate I have to undergo is the god parents of baby Hotchner. Comments?

Hotch and the proposal. Yes, I had imagined them getting married before the baby and I thought Emily wouldn't like him to purpose just because of the baby. Even though well all know he loves her and has no idea of the baby. So the next chapter will deal with that whole can of worms and Jack will play a major role in it btw. I for one, love children and I cannot wait -and yet wait I will- to have kids. So I can tell you straight up how much I'm going to love writing the rest of this story and the 4th (and final) story which will focus on Emily's pregnancy.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	5. Their Night

Hey everyone.

I'm still getting great ideas on the Strauss problem and I thank you all. The next chapter will deal with her in some manner. I'm still piecing together the threads I've received and come up with on my own. I gotta tell you, I had so much fin writing the last chapter and this one. I was laughing and squealing-it was quite comical.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

_~Emily Brontë_

Hotch wasn't one to deviate from a plan once it was formed.

Unfortunately sometimes things so astray: Fortunately it's for the best. Well, sometimes it is.

Hotch had called Jessica earlier and told her that she could take Jack home because Emily was there. He wasn't planning on staying late due to the fact he had to talk to Emily and he honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with paperwork. His mind was still reeling from the conversation he and Dave had earlier and he believed that if anyone could get Strauss off his back, David Rossi could. If Dave failed, he had some tricks up his own sleeve.

Hotch bid the others goodnight on his way out the door and managed to see the smile on JJ's lips when he looked at her. She knew something he didn't and it irked him a little. He understood how women could, and would, band together in extreme instances, but he couldn't understand why Emily would keep something from him. She had told him there was nothing wrong with her through a text message after her appointment, but she wouldn't elaborate any more than that. He was determined to find out what the doctor said.

However, that was the least of his worries as the box in his pocket burned his skin. It was a heavy concept to bare and his normally calmed interior was frantically trying to figure out what the best approach was. He didn't want to think what her answer was, for he was sure she'd say yes. If she said no…Hotch felt a sudden darkness descend upon his heart and he shook it off. If she said no, Hotch wondered if his heart would survive.

Hotch gripped his steering wheel for a moment trying to calm his erratic heartbeat. Contrary to popular belief, Aaron Hotchner did get nervous from time to time. He never showed it: He'd hide it behind his cool exterior until it would consume him and come out as anger.

Dave and Emily were the only two to see when he was nervous and even then they had to guess at it. He was very good at smothering his emotions, though with Emily he let them flourish because she made him alive.

Hotch drove home, his mind abuzz with endless possibilities. He envisioned her tears of joy-hopefully-and flash forwarded to their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner. Emily Hotchner…he liked it. It made him almost giddy at the thought.

Hotch had already asked Jack about Emily being a permanent part of their family and Jack, who absolutely adored Emily, didn't even blink before giving his daddy the answer. Jack's eager response had solidified Hotch's belief that Emily was the only way to go.

He wanted to look over twenty years from now and see her shining face next to his in their bed. He wanted to walk with her in the park when they were grandparents and smile at the younger couples, hoping they found what he had. Call it romantic; Hotch didn't dare dispute it. Emily brought out the best in him and that was just one reason he never wanted to part from her.

- - - - -

Hotch unlocked the door and went to turn the alarm off then he heard the shrieks of his son. "Stop Emmy, stop that tickles!" Jack cried bolting from his room to the shelter his daddy would provide.

Hotch opened his arms in time for Jack to jump into them as Emily put on her brakes with a playful gleam in her dark eyes.

"You think Daddy can save you from me? Guess again Jack." Emily said and lunged at Jack who cried out.

Hotch could do nothing but laugh as Emily continued her onslaught of tickles and well placed kisses on his son. Jack begged his daddy to help but Hotch just replied that if Emily thought he deserved to be tickled then he would be tickled. Emily's laughter rang out like clear bells and caused Hotch to join in as Jack struggled in his arms.

Emily saw Jack couldn't take much more torture and finally stopped her torture and pulled Jack into her arms. He didn't fight her; sensing she was done tickling him. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she kissed his cheek and then leaned over to give Hotch a sweet kiss on the lips, to which Jack just made an 'ick' noise causing Emily and Hotch to laugh through their kiss.

When Emily looked away Hotch saw a new spark in her eyes he hadn't noticed before and was instantly curious. Emily smiled and put Jack down on the floor and let the little boy go run off some more energy he had locked up in his little frame. Hotch watched as Emily went back into the kitchen seemingly nervous about something. Hotch took off his jacket and followed her, losening his tie as he went. He didn't even realize that Jack had come back into the room.

"So I take it the doctor's was okay." Hotch said cornering Emily in the kitchen. Emily swore under her breath and then busied herself with cleaning the croc pot. "I told you it was." Emily said avoiding the question as subtly as she could. She really didn't want to tell him like this. She needed to gather her calm and thoughts, but here in the little kitchen when Hotch was staring at her it felt like she was trapped. Whenever she felt trapped, Emily ran. They both knew that.

"I know, but you didn't tell me what's wrong with you." Hotch said taking a step towards her. Emily wiped around to face him.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Emily said a little harder than she had intended. Hotch paused and saw her bite her lips: A nervous habit of hers. Hotch backpedaled.

"Okay, so is it just a bug like what Garcia had?" he asked confused about Emily's defensive response. Before she could get upset about him calling their baby a 'bug', even though she knew he didn't mean it like that because he didn't know the truth, his phone began to ring.

Hotch sighed but left the kitchen to answer it not seeing that Jack had come into the kitchen and ran into Emily's legs. Automatically Emily picked the little boy up and placed him on her hip. He had something in his hand though that made her pause. He had a velvet box in his little hand.

Emily's heart began to race as he handed her the box. "It was in Daddy's pocket. It's for you." Jack said happily, unaware that he had done anything wrong-which he really hadn't. He wasn't aware of what was in it: He just knew that pretty boxes like that always went to the ladies from the guys because he had seen so on TV. Jack thought he was doing his daddy a favor.

Emily slowly took the box from Jack's hand and he began to wiggle because he wanted down. Emily complied and let Jack slide down her hip 'til he was standing next to her. He quickly hugged her legs and rushed out of the room to find his daddy.

Emily's hands began to tremble like the foundation of a house during an 6.5 earthquake. Her heart was pounding so loud it was the only thing she could hear. Emily quickly popped the lid open and nearly fainted when she saw what was inside. A beautiful engagement ring. Emily couldn't breathe. It was round and looked like white gold. Emily guessed it had to be at least a half a karat.

If Emily had been at a loss for words earlier, that didn't even compare to how she felt as she gazed upon the ring. Her ring: Her engagement ring meant for her because Hotch was going to purpose.

Emily licked her chapped lips as she realized Hotch had been planning to purpose and he didn't know about the baby. Emily sniffled. She was so focused on the ring she didn't hear Hotch come back into the kitchen: Jack trailing not far behind. Hotch took one look at the box in Emily's hand and felt his heart literally stop. She had the box.

Hotch looked down at Jack, the only logical explanation for the ring ending up in Emily's possession before Hotch was ready for it to be and Jack just looked up and smiled at his daddy. Hotch was flabbergasted. Hotch's head snapped back up to look at Emily when he heard her sniffle. She was crying, oh great. Hotch felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Emily's eyes began to let lose a tidal wave of tears she had been holding in.

Emily felt like she did when she found out she was pregnant. So relieved and so scared at the same time. Hotch wanted to marry her. Suddenly his strange attitude made sense to her. Emily looked up from the ring and met Hotch's panicked stare. Emily saw the fear and the doubt in his eyes and realized he had been afraid to ask her to marry him. For someone so smart Aaron Hotchner could be a little dumb sometimes.

Emily blinked away her tears and resisted the urge to laugh at him. She was sure if she started laughing Hotch would shut down and take it as a rejection when in reality all Emily wanted was for him to ask her so they could attempt to do it right. Emily smiled at Hotch and walked over to him and watched Hotch swallow. She had to duck her head to hide her smile.

She stepped a few inches in front of him and grabbed his hand. She put the box in his hand and before he could interpret it as a refusal she kissed his lips quickly.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue, or are you going to ask me?" she said playfully winking at Jack who nudged his daddy. "Ask her Daddy!" he exclaimed and Hotch snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in. He looked deeply into Emily's eyes and saw no traces of rejection or anything else that would potentially stop him. She knew he wanted to do it right and she had no problem letting him. Hotch felt the tension leak from his body as he smiled at her. God he loved this woman.

Emily watched as Hotch got down on one knee and held in her 'yes' until after he asked. If he thought this was the only big event of the night though, Emily sure had a surprise for him.

"Emily, I could sit like this all night and tell you all the sweet things I have bottled up inside, but all I want to do is convey how much I love you and I'm sure this ring can do a better job than I can with mere words. Emily Prentiss will you marry me?" Hotch said feeling his own tears prick his eyes as Emily smiled one of the most breathtakingly beautiful smiles he'd ever seen in his many years of living.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Aaron." Emily said and she didn't even have the time to blink before Hotch leapt to his feet and swept Emily up into a kiss so timeless Emily couldn't stop her tears. They laughed as he spun her around; completely released from the constraints his job weighed him down with. Jack laughed and clapped as Hotch stopped and put the ring on Emily's left ring finger. Emily felt like she was floating and she let her hands fall to her belly in habit and Hotch followed them curious.

Emily looked up and figured now was as good a time as any to tell him. She grabbed Hotch's left hand and placed it on her lower abdomen where their baby was growing. Hotch's eyes widened as he finally connected two and two together. He felt like a complete buffoon for not realizing it sooner. Emily was pregnant.

Jack, who had no idea what was going on shrugged and left his daddy and Emmy alone in the kitchen to go play with his toys. He figured if it was important they'd tell him at some point.

"Emily…" Hotch felt his throat close up as she began to nod, answering his unspoken question. "The doctor says I'm just over six weeks." Emily said and squeezed his hand in trepidation. He wasn't the only one who was afraid of their loved one's response. He had just asked her to marry him and she tells him she's pregnant. That's enough to blow any man out of the water, even someone as normally unshakable as Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch was memorized with her stomach as he began to stroke it gently with the hand she held. Hotch looked up and suddenly leaned in to kiss her with a new fever that seemed to posses his very soul. Not only was she marrying him, she was carrying his child-their child. Hotch broke away after a few minutes and pulled her back into his welcoming arms. They were having a baby.

Hotch lead Emily into the living room where he could hold her properly and Emily felt foolish for being so afraid to tell him about the baby. He had proven over and over again that he was a fantastic father, not that she had been concerned about that in the first place. Everything felt so surreal: Like a dream.

Hotch laid down and pulled Emily down next to her and put both hands on her stomach which, if memory served, would be a little bigger in a few weeks. He felt Emily melt into his arms and he felt as if all evil in the world had simply vanished for a moment. He was a melting pot of feelings and as he kissed the back of Emily's neck tenderly he knew that things were about to get a little more difficult for them. Marriage they could've hidden for a long time, but a baby no so much. Hotch sent a quick prayer that Dave's talk with Strauss in a few days would produce favorable results for his growing family. For now though, Hotch just wanted to focus on his fiancé and the baby she was carrying.

Jack came into the living room and Emily opened her arms so he could join them, which he did happily. This was a moment they all wanted to treasure and they would for a very long time.

_What greater thing is there for human souls _

_than to feel that they are joined for life – _

_to be with each other in silent unspeakable memories?_

_~George Eliot_

* * *

AWWW!!! You have no idea how much I was grinning as I wrote this chapter, and at the same time it was hard to write. I wanted to get everything as close to believable as possible. Talk about intense. I mean, that's a big deal. Engaged and a baby on the way. I can't wait 'til Emily's father along and all moody. That's going to be so much fun! Oh and this next chapter which will focus mainly on Dave's talk with Strauss and a few other key player that could make Erin Strauss pale with one look as well. I can't wait to write that one. I've figured this is going to be between 8-9 chapters long. The last story, like I said previously, is going to be all about a pregnant & hormonal Emily Hotchner (prepare for angst and hilarity) Do not fret either, soon the team will know about the engagement and the baby, I promise. I'm thinking 7th chapter they'll tell the team or something around there. Last chapter will be the wedding.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it put a smile on your face.

Peace out.


	6. Blackmail & Congrats

Hey everybody.

So, it's about time I updated huh? Sorry, I've had finals and I have them next week too unfortunately. Fortunately, I have a 3 day weekend this week and a 5 day weekend (aka mini vacation) next week so I'm hoping to have this story done by the 25th. *cross fingers*

This chapter's kinda long but worth it. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

_The commonest mistake in history is underestimating your opponent:_

_It happens at the poker table all the time._

_~David Shoup_

It was a well-known fact that David Rossi was a man of his word. Depending on who you were, that could be considered a good thing.

If you were Erin Strauss, this could be considered a bad thing. Strauss sat in her desk facing said man with a look somewhere in between outrage and disbelief. Dave was trying hard to hide the amused look that wished to be set free as he studied her reaction to his words. If possible, he might have given her a stroke. Cool.

It wasn't like Dave made it a personal goal in life to torment the woman in front of him, but he was starting to realize maybe he should. Really, she had this coming if Dave was being completely honest with himself. If she hadn't tired so hard to have Aaron removed from his position and spend most of her time being a vindictive person, karma wouldn't bite her in the ass like it was at that very moment. Revenge is sweet.

"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?" Strauss said once she had regained the ability to speak. What David Rossi was considering went against so many codes of conduct in the working area. Did he not realize he had basically handed her the hot gun she had needed to sack Aaron Hotchner for good? Surely he wasn't that dumb.

"Yes Erin, I am fully aware of the implications of my words." Dave replied smugly forming the counter strike that would really cause Erin's face to turn a bizarre color. Entertainment thy name is the messing with Erin Strauss.

He had promised Aaron he'd talk with the head lady and he had no problem pulling out the stops to get what he needed. Hotch had been reluctant at first, saying he could go to the very top of the food chain if need be. Dave had waved him off though and insisted that he could get the all clear from Strauss. Hotch had told him to knock himself out, but Dave knew he had secretly made a plan to talk to the director the second he could. It was quite sad his friend had so little faith in him.

"What agents Hotchner and Prentiss are doing is against BAU regulations Dave you know that." Strauss said already itching to fill out the proper forms to send the agents into serious hot water.

"No, those rule protect the team but let me tell you Erin, we've known for months. Aaron and Emily have been together for almost a half a year now and they've done a hell of a job hiding it." Dave said confident their meeting wouldn't last much longer. Erin Strauss turned a lovely shade of purple for a second then faded to an almost pale gray after she let her breath go. She was livid.

"Almost a half a year? That's impossible," she scoffed trying to reign in her obvious anger. Dave just chuckled.

"Let me tell you something and do try to pay attention," he began sitting up in his chair as he put on his threatening airs with a sense of glee. This was just too much fun.

"I don't need to remind you who Emily's mother is and although she may be above crying to mommy for help, I'm not. Also I know for a fact Director Williams is quite fond of Aaron due to his more than satisfactory performance in the field and the few encounters they've had due to BAU galas. Furthermore, in case you failed to notice Erin our team will not hesitate to defend our own, especially Aaron and Emily because their relationship has been a long time coming." Dave took a breath as he let his words sink in.

Erin Strauss bristled at the obvious threats in David's words but let him continue.

"If what I just said isn't enough to convince you to back off I'm sure the director will be pleased to find out that you put Emily into the BAU as a spy to rid Aaron of his job because you could find no real evidence that suggested he be removed." Strauss began to look uncomfortable in her chair but still said nothing.

Dave could smell an easy victory but wanted to watch Strauss sweat a little before pushing forward.

"And maybe I'll slide in the fact you and Agent Devon find time to enjoy organizing the second floor storage room a little too much." Dave let his voice lower and Strauss felt the blood drain from her face.

Score one for David Rossi.

Erin Strauss mentally cursed David Rossi to hell for complicating her life. She had no problem with her hypocritical decisions but Dave apparently did and she didn't doubt that the director would take Dave's side on the issue if it were brought to his attention. Unfortunately she also happened to recall how Director Williams met his wife while they both had been agents and he had gotten the green light from his superiors due to their ability to work in a steady environment without complications. Apparently Agents Hotchner and Prentiss could do the same. She knew Dave would bring up the time line of their relationship and since Hotch was so well liked around the office (she wasn't too sure why) many heads would take his side over hers. She was trapped.

Dammit.

Erin Strauss sighed and looked down: A sign of defeat. She wasn't too bent on dislike that she'd risk her own neck to get what she wanted. She guessed if anything she should be cutting Aaron Hotchner a break, which she had when she gave him back his position. His performance was flawless and the team worked at its best with their true leader restored. To be honest Erin didn't see the point of hounding Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss about their relationship since their job performance hadn't even the slightest hiccup. She looked up at David Rossi and scowled: She still hated his sneaky blackmailing tactics though.

"I will allow their relationship but so help me David Rossi if I even get the slightest whisper that the team's ability to do their job is suffering due to relationship trouble between them I will ship your sorry ass to Alaska to freeze and Agent Hotchner's to Cuba where the least of his worries would be serial killers. Are we clear?" Erin asked letting her own intimidating powers raise to the surface in defense of the corner Dave had backed her into.

Dave resisted the urge to role his eyes at her empty threat but he did know he could make their lives hell if he didn't play nice.

"Crystal." Dave said standing up ready to leave and tell Aaron the great news. Strauss eyes Dave once more before jerking her head towards the door, not trusting herself to be civil. Dave smiled sweetly at her and rushed out of her office, beaming with smug satisfaction and a winner's strut. Aaron would owe him for a long time now.

- - - - -

Aaron rolled over and pulled Emily closer to him, which caused her to mumble her sleep laced protests. They had fallen asleep on the couch and woke up around three in the morning. They put Jack to bed and the second their heads had touched their pillows Emily and Hotch were dead to the world. Thankfully they had the day off, due to Hotch's generous mood and were able to sleep in.

The last few days' events had left Emily drained because of the excitement and fear of carrying a child and then Hotch and Jack's proposal of marriage. That could tire any woman out.

Hotch let his arm drape around her stomach which, if memory served him, would begin to swell in a few weeks. Hotch couldn't fight the smile that overpowered him as he thought about the life growing in Emily Prentiss, soon-to-be Hotchner. He hoped Dave had worked his magic because a baby was going to be pretty hard to hide from the people at work. Especially Strauss.

Hotch almost groaned. He hadn't even thought about what would happen when she discovered Emily was pregnant. Allowing a relationship was one thing, letting your agents get married and prep for a baby was another. Perhaps he should talk to Director Williams after all…

Hotch's planning was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing next to him. Hotch smiled as Emily pulled the pillow her head was resting on over her ears. Her mumbled threats were pretty adorable. Hotch rolled over to his side of the bed, since he had been laying right next to Emily on hers, and answered the phone.

"Hotchner," he said dreading the idea of going in when he had specifically given the team the day off.

"Aaron, it's Dave. Operation Killer Couple is a go." Dave chuckled at Morgan's nickname for Emily and Aaron's relationship. The entire team had found it slightly ironic and well fitting. Hotch sat up needing to hear it again.

"Say that again." Dave heard Hotch say and sighed.

"Oh ye of little faith, I got the okay from Strauss. The team just can't suffer because of your little liaison but since I know you won't screw this one up, you and Emily have nothing to fear. I've called the team so lets go out for breakfast to celebrate. Denny's: Twenty minutes. See you there." Dave said and hung up before Hotch could protest.

If Dave was correct, and he normally was, Hotch and Emily had a few announcements for the team.

Hotch looked at his phone and paused to gather his thoughts. Dave was a miracle worker. Hotch put his phone down and leaned over and kissed Emily's neck. Emily swat at him playfully, still not ready to wake up.

"Sweetie, Dave got the green light from Strauss so he and the team are going out to celebrate. We have to meet them in twenty or they'll come barging in and drag us out of here and you know they won't care if we're decent." Hotch said as he stroke Emily's side softly.

Emily stiffened as his words made an impact on her fuzzy brain. She turned over and looked up at Hotch. "Are you serious?" she asked feeling her body wake up with each passing second.

"About which part?" Hotch joked earning a light slap on his arm. "Yes, Dave was able to get Strauss to approve of our relationship. I don't know how and I'm certain I don't want to know."

Emily's lips began to curl up into a bright smile as she lunged at Hotch and pushed him back down onto the bed. They laughed as she snuggled into his warm arms, beyond thrilled at the events that had transpired. She was engaged, pregnant and she and Aaron had the okay to be open about their relationship at work. Emily wondered if it could get any better. Doubtful.

Hotch caught Emily's lips in a tender kiss that made her body go limp against his and Jack chose that moment to knock on their door. Emily smiled and called for Jack to enter, which he did happily and then the young boy launched himself on their bed to attack Emily with lots of kisses. Emily tried to escape but Hotch held her captive.

Once Jack had settled down and given his father some kisses of his own Hotch began to tell Jack to get ready so they could go out for breakfast with the team. Jack rushed off the bed and out of the room before Hotch and Emily had time to blink.

Emily laughed as she got up to get ready, deciding since they were going to see everyone they had better fill the team in with the recent events. Hotch threw on some blue jeans and a well worn T shirt knowing it was just the team so he didn't need to dress to impress. Jack barged back into their room as Emily pulled her jeans on.

"Come on you guys!" he exclaimed and rushed back out to put on his shoes. Emily and Hotch just laughed and hurried to keep up with Jack.

- - - - -

JJ watched as Reid held Henry securely in his arms as he chatted with Garcia. She sat next to Dave as he watched the door for any signs of Emily and Hotch. Morgan was flirting with their waitress and grimaced in pain as Garcia 'accidentally' stepped on his foot with her heals. JJ laughed, mornings like this were irreplaceable.

Dave relaxed next to JJ and threw his arm around the top of her chair as nonchalant as he could. JJ smiled at the look Garcia shot her and rolled her eyes. Real smooth David Rossi.

"It's about time." Dave grumbled as three figures came in through the door. Jack raced past Emily and Hotch and stopped at Reid's side to see baby Henry, who he was fascinated with. Reid smiled at Jack and greeted him as Emily and Hotch approached their table. "Glad you could join us." Dave said dodging the hit Emily directed towards him as she took her seat next to him.

Jack was supposed to sit next to her on one end and Hotch took the empty seat next to Morgan that way he was next to Jack and in front of Dave. JJ who was between Dave and Reid smiled and took Henry from the genius and Reid gently nudged Jack to his seat between Emily and Hotch. Morgan pat Hotch's back in welcome and turned to Garcia as she mentioned how their waitress was coming to collect their order. Jack climbed into his chair and immediately said he wanted some chocolate milk which caused the team to laugh and the waitress, who had heard the little boy before she reached their table took down his order.

The team gave their orders, Emily and Hotch getting the regular along with coffee. They settled into a relaxed mode as conversation flowed like languid water between the team. Jack made his opinion known once or twice and was happy to be included in the conversation especially when Reid would begin to spout out statistics and facts.

Hotch could barely keep his eyes off Emily and it didn't escape the team's attention. Emily was abuzz with nerves as she began to plan out when would be the right time to tell the team, and she would've put it off until Garcia all but shrieked at her.

"Look! Oh my god it's a ring! An engagement ring! Oh my god!" Garcia said bouncing up in down in her seat as she pointed to Emily's finger with gusto. Everyone's eyes turned and zoned in on Emily's ring finger and low and behold, she was wearing a ring.

Morgan patted Hotch on the back as JJ and Garcia got out of their seats to admire the simplistic design. "Oh congratulations Emily, Hotch." JJ said hugging her friend around the shoulders since Garcia had Emily's left hand in her grasp. Reid and Dave repeated the sentiments to an embarrassed couple. Secret one was out of the box.

Once JJ and Garcia had sat down their food was brought and Emily was spared a few more minutes before she had the opportunity to tell the team the rest of the news. Emily looked down when she felt an arm on hers and looked over to see Jack holding his daddy's hand in his other one. Emily smiled her thanks to Jack and Hotch and began to eat because she was fairly hungry.

After the food was pretty much gone and the team had reached a warm state where they were full of food and happy for Emily and Hotch, Emily cleared her throat and watched all eyes fall on her once more. She gulped, but Hotch jumped in to save her.

"Emily and I have some more news," he said and everyone sat at attention.

"We're going to have a baby." Emily said grinning at the shocked faces that surrounded the table.

"I knew it." Dave said reaching over to hug Emily tightly before reaching over to shake Hotch's hand. The entire table was in an uproar once more.

Garcia fell upon Emily like a tornado and pulled her friend into a tight hug, which JJ had to rescue Emily from. Morgan shook Hotch's hand and pulled him into a congratulatory hug and then made his way to Emily who was free from Garcia. Morgan swooped Emily up and she laughed as he congratulated her.

Dave stood with JJ, who now had Henry in her arms as Jack began talking animatedly with Garcia and Morgan about being a big brother. After Reid said his piece to Hotch he walked over to Emily and hugged her tightly. Emily held her friend and smiled as he began his typical statistical rant about pregnancy.

Hotch walked over to Emily's side and put his hands on her waist as the team stared at them with huge smiles on their faces. For a moment, it seemed like anything they'd ever need was in that little area: A family still growing.

_There is no doubt that it is around the family and the home_

_that all the greatest virtues, _

_the most dominating virtues of human society,_

_are created, strengthened and maintained_

_~Winston Churchill_

* * *

Is it pretty obvious that I just don't like Strauss? I thought blackmail was the best way to go because Dave seems like the kind of guy who wouldn't have an issue with doing something like that to her. It was a lot of fun to write. I've kinda hit a writers block at the moment so I'm not sure what to write for the next one/two chapters. The wedding will be the last one so if I only do an 8 chapter story I need an idea for what will go down. Suggestions are much appreciated.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll update asap.

Peace out.


	7. An Interesting Turn

Hey everyone!

Sorry I didn't have this up yesterday, I was busy being stuck at the dentist as they put my temporary crown on. It wasn't the most fun I've had, but it needed to be done. I've decided there will be two more chapters, maybe one depending on if I'm going to go with this idea I have. We'll see how it pans out. I want to have this story finished by Saturday and start on the 4th story Monday.

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_I think a hero is an ordinary individual _

_who finds strength to persevere and endure _

_in spite of overwhelming obstacles._

_~Christopher Reeve_

If Aaron Hotchner thought Dave's talk with Strauss was going to make life in the BAU easier, he had been sadly mistaken.

The day after Hotch and Emily had told the team about the engagement and the baby, Strauss had requested an audience with them. Emily had assured Hotch it was a simple thing she had to do to establish that she was still the 'ultimate' power over the team. What Emily failed to know though was that Director Williams was present as well, which managed to cause all of Emily's confidence fly out the window.

Hotch wanted to offer Emily some sort of physical comfort when he saw her face pale, but figured it would cause more harm than good. Director Williams had always been a hard man to read so Hotch couldn't see past his professional mask to ascertain how much trouble he and Emily were in. Stupid Dave, Hotch was determined to berate his older friend if he and Emily made it out of the meeting intact.

"Have a seat." Strauss said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of her desk. Director Williams stood by Erin Strauss like a cloud hovering over a large plain in the African savannah. Hotch could tell immediately that Strauss was displeased which eased his nervous a little. If she wasn't happy then perhaps he and Emily weren't in trouble after all.

Director Williams cleared his throat and kept his eyes trained on Emily and Hotch the entire time he spoke.

"It has come to my attention that you two have engaged in a relationship and judging by the way Agent Prentiss is laying her hands protectively over her stomach that you are also expecting." Director Williams said almost smiling at the deep blush that coated Emily's pale cheeks. The look on Strauss' face resembled on of someone who had just seen a pig flying across a deep blue sky. Hotch had to duck his head to hide the bright glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"We are, in fact I had just asked Emily to marry me not a few days ago when she told me we were having a baby." Hotch said reaching over to grab one of Emily's hands figuring the others in the room could deal with it. Emily needed his calm due to the fact hers was slowly unraveling.

Emily was more than capable of facing down serial killers without flinching but when it came to the more professional politics of her job Emily found it difficult to reign in her stronger emotions. She hated politics more than Hotch did.

"Congratulations." Director Williams said smiling softly at his nervous agents. He was impressed with the way Hotch supported Emily and the way she handled the intensity of the situation without losing her calm. To let them go would be a grave mistake: One David Rossi had already pointed out to him two nights ago.

"Thank you sir." Emily said squeezing Hotch's hand in thanks and in determination. If she had to fight to keep her and Aaron's job then by God she'd fight.

Director Williams sensed the new energy that fell over Emily and held up his hand to pacify the woman.

"Now there Agent Prentiss, I'm not here to reprimand you for your relationship nor take away your job. I'm here to make sure you understand the new responsibilities you and Agent Hotchner have to bare. You see, it's not uncommon for two agents who work together to develop the bond that you two have: It is, however, uncommon when one happens to be the other's superior-their boss." Director Williams said watching Emily relax a little in her seat before pushing onward.

"Agent Rossi has told me you've been together for a few months now and that the team had known for some time about your relationship. He assured me that in the field the both of you are the prime examples of professionalism and you don't let your feelings for one another cloud your ability to do your job successfully."

Emily and Hotch traded looks. They should've known Dave would go to the uppers before talking to Strauss. Sometimes that man got too much pleasure out of messing with people.

"Since I've received an outstanding report, and have no reason to suspect your relationship will impact your job you have my blessing so to speak along with Strauss here. She will be monitoring your performance, but I was under the impression she's been doing that more than necessary." Director Williams said glancing down at Strauss who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The Director saw Emily's lips quirk up quickly before settling back into their neutral line. Apparently he wasn't the only one who though Strauss' involvement the team was too extreme.

"Will you continue to work after the baby is born?" Director Williams asked Emily.

Emily nodded.

"I'll take the full maternity leave, but I do plan on returning to the field when needed. We have someone who can watch the baby while we continue to work." Emily said referring to Jessica and even Jack who was loving the idea of being a big brother.

Director Williams nodded and noted Agent Hotchner seemed behind Emily's decision but was also concerned.

"What about now? You are pregnant and this job is risky." Director Williams prodded. Emily and Hotch both frowned and the Director concluded that wasn't a conversation they had had yet.

"Well, I hope you two can settle that debate in private and keep in mind that you need to continue to keep up your professionalism in the field if you want to stay on the same team." Director Williams said signaling the end of the meeting. Emily and Hotch nodded and stood up. The Director shook both of their hands and smiled warmly at them as he recalled having the same discussion with the previous director when he fell in love with his wife Meg.

"Thank you sir." Hotch said quietly as Emily nodded to Strauss who barely returned it.

"Don't thank me Aaron, just take care of her and keep doing your job. It's the most any of us can do these days." The Director said sincerely then nodded to Emily who smiled at him. Hotch put his hand on Emily's lower back and lead her out of Strauss' office to the bullpen where the team was waiting anxiously. Emily gave them a thumbs up which caused the team to burst into applause and rounds of hugs for the happy couple. Hotch shot Dave a look but smile when Dave patted his back.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you two down? I knew even if I did threaten Erin I'd have to have approval from the uppers first. Come on Aaron, I'm not that dumb." Dave said and everyone laughed and eventually went back to work not wanting to temp fate.

That had been two weeks ago and not much had changed except if you were a profiler, or Emily's close friend, you could tell there was something going on with her. She was pushing nine weeks pregnant and the team could already see the signs that a baby was growing in their dear friend.

Coffee made nauseas, she couldn't get over her need for pickles, her breasts were growing a little but-much to many males who worked at Quantico joy, and her moods were sometimes up then down. JJ had assured the team each woman handled pregnancy differently so whatever they learned to do, or not do, with her might not have the slightest effect on Emily. Or they could inadvertently piss her off and cause her to have a melt down in the middle of the bullpen. She warned them that Emily she moved closer towards the end of her first trimester that although her morning sickness would fade that her hormones would start acting up even more. Dave made a smart comment about Emily always being moody, which Emily had heard, and immediately apologized when he saw her hand reach automatically for her gun.

Needless to say Dave didn't say much more about any of Emily's mood for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Hotch loved it thought, going through the motions of becoming a father again was both exhilarating and exhausting. He remembered the basics of what a woman was undergoing as she carried a baby, but he didn't hesitate to buy a few books like "What to Expect When You're Expecting" which Emily rarely put down on their flights to and from cases. JJ was a great help and Hotch was very grateful for her help with a more emotional Emily.

What he wasn't prepared for though, was a call that Emily received one Wednesday afternoon. He and Emily had a doctor's appointment the next day to hear their baby's heartbeat and Hotch had planned on letting them leave a little earlier since Emily had been more tired than usual. Their baby was taking a lot out of Emily but she never complained except when he or she would interfere with her stomach when she smelt coffee.

Hotch walked down the stairs and was about to tell Emily it was time to go when he saw the look of pure horror on Emily's face. His adrenaline kicked in but Emily held her hand up to stop him from talking when he opened his mouth.

"Sure Mom, I'd enjoy having lunch with you tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment around three so we can meet at the café say twelve?" Emily asked biting down on her lower lip in fear. She wasn't really showing but he mother was uncannily observant and intuitive. Plus it wasn't like she could keep the baby away from her mother, or the nice sized engagement ring that rested on her finger. Her mother was going to go postal on her.

"Why don't I tell you all about it tomorrow, do you mind if I bring someone with me though?" Emily asked eyeing Hotch. He nodded, agreeing to go with her since he certainly wasn't going to make her face Ambassador Prentiss by herself. He wasn't exactly thrilled to be seeing her thought considering their current predicament.

"Yes a guy and you can see for yourself later. Twelve, tomorrow, Jane's Corner Café. Okay love you too Mom see you tomorrow." Emily said and quickly hung up her phone. She continued to stare at it for a moment before looking up at Hotch.

"I wouldn't drag you in this but, you kind of have to come since we're engaged and you knocked me up." Emily said bluntly.

Hotch nodded, "Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting you face your mother by yourself anyway." Hotch said and bent down to grab her bag. Emily quickly shut down her computer and looked over at Reid's desk. He was at some college giving a lecture about the BAU: She didn't envy him one bit. Emily leaned into Hotch's firm body as he urged her to leave the office. They were going to need a long night's sleep if they were going to muster the energy to deal with Ambassador Prentiss and make it out alive and in one piece.

- - - - - -

Emily tried not to wring her hands together, but the fact she was meeting her mother with her fiancé slash boss slash father of her baby was a bit unnerving.

Hotch sensed Emily's uneasiness and smoothed his thumb over the top of her hand to help relieve her stress. He had to admit he was experiencing his fair share of nervousness at the prospect of facing Ambassador Prentiss with the news he and Emily had in store for her. Emily had once told Hotch her mother had drilled in her head not to ever do anything to compromise her job at the BAU because her mother wanted Emily to go places. Emily had scoffed and said she was doomed the minute she shook his hand to which Hotch chuckled and agreed. They both had bee doomed that day, but in a good way.

Emily turned to face Hotch who leaned in and brushed his lips across her forehead. She felt her foot stop tapping and her pulse quiet to a soft thudding that was manageable. She knew she had no real reason to be afraid of her mother. It wasn't like she was a irresponsible teenager unable to support her and the baby. She was a grown woman with a job she loved and a fiancé slash boss slash father of the baby whom she loved with all she had. When Emily thought about it, she believed she was better off than her own mother had been when she was pregnant with Emily herself.

"Here she comes." Hotch said lowly, giving Emily a heads up before Ambassador Prentiss was able to see them. Emily took a deep breath in and smiled apprehensively at Hotch who didn't look afraid on the outside, but Emily could see his own reservations in his eyes. She felt bad for putting Hotch in this position, but she was glad he was there with her.

"Well hello there Agent Hotchner." Ambassador Prentiss said shocked to see her daughter's boss sitting so close to Emily. She looked down and saw they were holding hands. Elizabeth Prentiss' eyes bulged, but she said nothing as Emily stood up to greet her mother. They hugged and Elizabeth Prentiss paused once Emily let her go and stared at her daughter, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Emily let her mother look her over and was relieved when Elizabeth took her seat, still letting her eyes roam over Emily.

Elizabeth Prentiss may not be a prominent figure in her daughter's life but that didn't mean her mother's instincts didn't work. Emily sat down and waited for her mother to order her iced tea once their waiter appeared. Hotch could feel the tension between mother and daughter and wondered why and how he didn't pick up on it before during the Russian mob case.

Once Elizabeth had ordered she turned to look at Emily and Hotch who waited for her to speak.

"So, I'm assuming by that ring on your finger there's something you want to tell me other than the fact you're engaged. You seemed reluctant to hug me Emily, care to tell me why?" Elizabeth said direct and professional a little hurt that Emily hadn't told her sooner.

Emily's eyes widened and Hotch looked at Ambassador Prentiss impressed and slightly thrown off. She had been here a few minutes and already deduced Emily was pregnant. Hotch had to admit she was good: Apparently profiling was in Emily's blood.

Emily gulped and steeled herself before meeting her mother's dark eyes.

"It seems like you already put two and two together Mother." Emily said as their waiter returned with Elizabeth's drink. They ordered their snacks and waited for Elizabeth's response.

Finally she spoke.

"Have you thought about the repercussions this will have on your jobs? I assume you know it's going to be very difficult to work together," she said sipping her tea trying to contain her anger at Emily's foolish actions. She thought Emily had more sense than to fall in bed with her boss.

"We are fully aware of that Mother, but we've been cleared by Strauss and the Director himself." Emily snapped at her mother's cold tone. She could never please this woman. Hotch studied Emily's mother and was not surprised to see the disappointment in the woman's eyes. He did not expect the hurt though and that made him pause. It seemed no matter what Ambassador Prentiss was still a mother and cared deeply about Emily's well being despite her lack of the ability to express such emotions the correct way.

"We want you at the wedding." Hotch said seeing Emily turn her head to look at Hotch in shock. Elizabeth too was a little thrown by Hotch's words but managed to hide her expression.

"When is it?" Elizabeth asked curious. Emily shrugged which caused her mother's lip to twitch in amusement. Leave it to Emily to be engaged and pregnant and not know when she was going to get married. Hotch saw a flash of fondness flash in Ambassador Prentiss' eyes and nudged Emily.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. He just purposed two nights ago." Emily confessed looking down at her ring.

Elizabeth Prentiss nodded, "I hope you'll tell me the date is when you've figured that out. Both of them," she said folding her hands together. "How far are you?"

Emily sighed. "Two months. The doctor's appointment today is so we can hear its heartbeat and figure out a due date." Emily carefully catalogued her mother's responses and facial (or lack of) expressions. Her mother had a great ability of hiding her emotions. It annoyed Emily even more considering she had just admitted to being pregnant and engaged. Leave it to her mother to treat lunch like a business meeting. She and her mother were never close, so Emily didn't know why she was expecting a blockbuster moment between them just because she was in her current condition.

"Congratulations to the both of you then." Elizabeth Prentiss said managing to smile at them. She wasn't great with feelings and things like this simply because politics had taught her to wear a poke face all the time. She may not be needed the way she once was, but habits are hard to break. It wasn't like she could suddenly try to be the mother she wished she had always been either. Emily was a grown woman and had stopped needing her a long time ago: A fact that still made Elizabeth a little sad. Perhaps she could try to be a better grandmother to make it up to Emily.

Emily looked at her mother and smiled. She wasn't the most affectionate or expressive mother in the world but her words were sincere and her tone laced with a mellow sadness for her own failures as a parent. She and her mother might not always see eye to eye, but they were family and Emily knew if she and Aaron were going to get through these next months they were going to need all the family they had.

_Some are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, _

_but it is love just the same._

_~Pearl Buck_

_

* * *

_

So, what did you think? I'm a little iffy on this chapter simply because I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with it, but we all have those chapters now and again. Should I write the chapter including their doctor's appointment and a bit of wedding planning or skip straight to the wedding? Either way is fine with me, so please let me know. I didn't want Ambassador Prentiss to come off too cold and uncaring because I don't really think she is. I think she and Emily have their issues, but with Emily engaged and pregnant I think they can build a sturdier bridge and attempt to go from there. Mothers just know things (my mom especially) and I liked the idea of playing with Ambassador Prentiss being really really observant because hey, she's a politician they have to be a little intense and investigative to figure out each other's weaknesses.

I'm not sure what to do about Emily's dad, I don't even know his freaking name. I kinda have a nice idea of who is going to give her away if I don't let her dad into the picture. Maybe you could help me with that too. I'd appreciate it ever so much. I'm in the process of forming a one shot (song fic) because I happened to hear a song I really liked (go figure.) Also last night's episode made me cry! Poor JJ, I felt so bad for her. Is it just me or is this season emotionally charged! It's awesome but ridiculous at the same time! *sigh* I love this season though, so I'm not really complaining.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peace out.


	8. Lots of Planning

Hey everyone.

At last I was able to post this chapter! It was a big sigh of relief when I finished it. I'll have the last one up Wednesday *cross fingers*

Please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Life is magic, the way nature works seems to be quite magical._

_~ Jonas Salk_

Emily jerked when the cold jell touched her belly.

Hotch smiled and Dr. Kramer chuckled. "Yes, it is a bit cold at first," she spoke to Emily as she began searching for the baby growing inside her old friend. When they had entered the clinic both Emily and Aaron had looked as if they had just passed a trail of some sort. Emily had explained that they had basically received her mother's blessing and Dr. Kramer, who had met the Ambassador, suddenly understood their mannerisms. They had made it past a great hurdle.

"Do you have an idea of the due date?" Hotch asked Dr. Kramer as Emily's eyes searched the screen. Dr. Kramer nodded. "October 7th, that is your due date Emily," she said moving the tool around Emily's barely protruding stomach. Emily smiled at Aaron who kissed her forehead tenderly. October felt like a long time away, but they knew it wasn't really. Emily was about to ask Dr. Kramer something but stopped when she saw a steady beating on the screen.

"Well, there you have it, there's your baby." Dr. Kramer said happily as a small pounding filled the room. "And that is there heartbeat."

Emily stared in absolute wonder at the small creature on the blurry screen. That tiny thing was inside of her, growing. Her baby: Their baby. Emily felt tears rise to her eyes and she tried to wipe them away, feeling foolish for her emotional display. Aaron looked down at his finance and saw the elation in her dark eyes and his heart soared. He understood how she was feeling with perfect clarity.

Emily felt Aaron's lips on her salty cheek and she laughed. This seemed too good to be true.

Dr. Kramer quickly cleaned Emily off after allowing them a few more minutes to see their baby. She had seen many couples come in and out of her clinic but never had she seen a couple so grateful and in love before Emily and Aaron. Dr. Kramer was more than happy for her friend and they scheduled another prenatal appointment to keep up with the baby's growth. Emily would soon be into her second trimester and Dr. Kramer was making it her personal responsibility to see both her and her baby though it all.

As Emily and Aaron walked out of the clinic with a picture of their nine-week old baby, Aaron stopped just beside their car and pulled Emily into his solid arms. She had given him a second chance, she was going to be his wife and she was pregnant with his child. Aaron wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing woman. Little did he know that Emily's train of thought was similar to his.

"Dave is expecting us for dinner to discuss wedding and baby plans." Aaron said after he bent down to kiss Emily. Emily chuckled, "Dave wants to talk about wedding plans?" she asked doubtful that was the truth.

"Well, not exactly. JJ wanted to so she volunteered his house for a nice lunch full of gossip while we men groan and attempt to find something manly to do." Aaron corrected smiling at the light in Emily's eyes. "Sounds amusing, let's get going. We'll pick up Jack from Jessica's?" Emily asked assuming Jack would get to come along. "Of course." Hotch replied and took Emily's hand in his as they made their way to the car.

- - - - -

"No way are out brides maid dresses going to be a dark green JJ!" Garcia exclaimed when JJ pointed out some dresses in her wedding planning magazine she picked up.

"I have to agree with Garcia on that one." Emily said holding Jack on her lap as he tried to help the women. Hotch would attempt to rescue his son except Jack looked perfectly comfortable on Emily's lap and he knew better than to try and separate them.

"What do you care Emily, you're wearing this!" JJ exclaimed pointing to a beautiful wedding dress the women, and Jack, all agreed on. Emily laughed, "Still, I will not have my brides maids walking around looking like pieces of celery JJ." Emily replied as Garcia laughed at the pout JJ wore on her face.

"Okay how about this, it's purple!" Garcia said excitedly. JJ rolled her eyes at Garcia's enthusiasm but upon seeing the design she began to smile. "I think we have a winner." Emily said leaning over to gaze at the dress Garcia and JJ both were drooling over. Emily whistled. "That is hot," the bride said simply earning howls of laughter from the women. "Simple too, and not too expensive to boot." Garcia said trying to sell Emily on the idea but Emily took her black sharpie and stared the page with the dress on it. Garcia's smile outshone the sun as she immediately began figuring out what knick-knacks she could add to it to give it more flare.

"Nice pick Pen." JJ said happy that the dress was perfect for the small wedding they had started planning the second Emily entered Dave's.

"Okay, so dresses-check. Food-check because Garcia is simply divine, invitations…" Emily paused looking at her two friends.

"Well there's all of us, your mom, Kevin, Will, a few other friends of yours from New York, here, and Chicago…" Garcia said looking at the list JJ and her had begun creating before Emily and Hotch arrived at Dave's.

"What about your dad?" JJ asked and Emily frowned. She hadn't heard from Richard Prentiss in months. "Mom said he was in Russia on business. I could give him a call, but I doubt he'll make it in time, he gets distracted easily." Emily said.

"Oh, Sean!" Garcia said looking expectantly at Hotch who nodded. "He knew we were dating, but he doesn't know about the engagement. Make sure to include a second invite incase Sammy wants to come." Hotch said referring to his brother's girlfriend of five months. Garcia nodded and made a little note on her notepad of wedding details.

"Well, other than other family I can't imagine who else you'd invite." JJ said addressing Emily. "You're right. I've contacted some old friends of mine and Jessica's coming so I'd say that makes what…?" Emily trailed off trying to figure the number in her head.

"Thirty people give or take a few." Reid jumped in and Emily smiled her thanks at the genius.

"Well then ThorpeWood Chapel will do just fine for our little party." Garcia said cheerfully, taking more notes.

"Wait, we don't even have a date yet." JJ said looking between Emily and Aaron who then looked at each other.

"Hey baby girl, how long will it take to get everything all squared away?" Morgan asked. Garcia beamed at the use of her nickname while she did some quick calculations in her head.

"Well my delicious stud muffin, taking into account how long it will take the invitations to reach their destination and when they'll RSVP not to mention getting our dresses, having them fitted and your tux's…I'd say about a month and a half give or take a week." Garcia said proudly as Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"How about we set the wedding for two months from today?" Dave asked Emily who looked at Hotch.

Aaron looked at Emily and realized she'd be four months pregnant when they got married. He didn't mind that one bit but he wondered how Emily would feel. Emily saw the look in Hotch's eyes and smiled.

"I'll look pregnant alright, but everyone who knows us will already know we're marrying for love nit just because I'm knocked up." Emily said assuredly. Honestly, she'd marry Aaron right now if JJ and Garcia wouldn't kill her for it.

"Two months it is." Hotch said smiling at his bride to be and his son who was excited about the prospect of being the ring bearer.

"Now that we've got that pretty much taken care of," Garcia said as Emily groaned, "lets talk baby stuff." JJ laughed as Emily put her head in her hands in an attempt to hide.

"Oh come on Em, we didn't get to celebrate baby Henry as much so let me have my fun!" Garcia demanded as the entire team laughed at her antics.

"Okay, fine. Fire away Garcia." Emily resigned and Garcia popped a squat next to the expecting woman and demanded to see the picture one more time. Emily smiled and pulled out the ultrasound picture of the baby and Garcia got all teary eyed. "How long until we can know what it is?" she asked.

"Oh I know it's a girl." Emily said with such conviction everyone in the room believed her. Aaron just scoffed but didn't dare contradict her. Emily pulled the 'mother's intuition' card out every time he tried to tell her she couldn't possibly know. He'd let her have her fun though and thanked Dave for letting them crash here and eat. Emily had been even more ravenous than usual due to the baby.

"Any time Aaron, you know that." Dave said and left to go grab a drink. Emily looked at Dave and after asking Garcia to hold that thought, she followed the older profiler into the kitchen.

Hotch watched as Emily timidly approached Dave and was curious as to why. The rest of the team listened to Garcia as she began talking of the endless ways she's spoil her niece, for she was convinced Emily was correct in her assumption of the baby's sex.

Hotch saw Emily talk quickly to Dave whose eyes widened as she said something. Dave looked shocked but pulled Emily into a big hug and began nodding. Hotch was baffled, but would ask Emily later when they were in the comfort of their own home. He had a feeling whatever she had asked Dave was very personal and he didn't want to put either of them on the spot.

Emily came back into the living room while Dave continued making his drink. Emily stood next to Hotch and they both watched as the team entertained Jack with story after story. Emily leaned against her fiancé and couldn't help but feel like everything was perfect. She had her amazing family, which was still growing with each passing day, and she was more than convinced that it couldn't get better than it already was. She was home.

_Family life is full of major and minor crises -- the ups and downs of health, success and failure in career, marriage, and divorce -- and all kinds of characters. _

_It is tied to places and events and histories. _

_With all of these felt details, life etches itself into memory and personality. _

_It's difficult to imagine anything more nourishing to the soul._

_~Thomas Moore_

* * *

*cheer* I wonder what Emily & Dave were talking about. *laugh* It came to me a while ago and I thought it was a good idea so for those of you who haven't a clue, you'll find out Wednesday (or whenever I post the last chapter) I did have a lot of fun looking for cute bridesmaid dresses and I love purple so it all worked out. I can't wait to write the wedding, hopefully it will be a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Peace out.


	9. I Hear Bells Ringing

Hey everyone.

So finally, I've finished this story. I had not intended on taking so long to get this story done, but hey crap happens. Am I right? Yes, I think so. Anyway I'm currently going through a Star Trek phase where I'm totally obsessed with the movie and said actors like the drop-dead handsome Zachary Quinto & Chris Pine. Now I have started watching Heroes just because of ZQ (as if i need ONE more show to be crazy over. dammit) So that's what has been occupying my mind of late. That and I'm super excited for the CM episode Wednesday. MGG is a directing genius (so I hear) so bring it on.

Please enjoy this last chapter and review!

* * *

_Love one another and you will be happy. _

_It's as simple and as difficult as that. _

_~Michael Leunig_

Emily Prentiss felt as if at any second she was going to faint.

"Breathe Em." JJ, Emily's maid of honor, said as she finished putting Emily's simple diamond necklace on her neck. Emily couldn't even role her eyes at the useless advise. Garcia was tying the sash around Jordan Todd's stomach when she turned to Emily.

"Oh sweetie, don't be nervous. Everything is going according to plan and soon you'll be Mrs. Emily Hotchner." Garcia squealed at the end of that statement causing the ladies to laugh. Emily nodded and focused on her breathing, letting her hands fall on her expanding stomach. At four months Emily had been concerned about fitting the dress, but Garcia had many connections.

It wasn't too constricting and Emily's eyes lit up as she felt the light fluttering of the baby. Emily was one week shy of five months and she was falling more and more love with the life inside of her. It was very light and sometimes it would startle her, but Emily was enjoying every second of it. JJ patted Emily's belly assuredly as she grabbed her flowers and the others lined up behind her.

Jordan and Garcia both gave Emily gently hugs and words of comfort as they went to stand behind JJ. Emily nodded her thanks and focused on calming her erratic heartbeat when JJ straightened her shoulders and began her march down the isle to stand at the alter.

Morgan smiled at Garcia as she took his arm. They laughed quietly at how uncomfortable Reid looked as he awkwardly offered Jordan his arm. After a few seconds Morgan and Garcia took their stroll down the isle meeting JJ and Hotch at the end. Morgan gave Hotch's stiff shoulder a firm pat in an effort to calm his friend's nerves. Hotch smiled his appreciation at the gesture and smiled at the beaming faces of JJ and Garcia.

Emily took her place behind Reid and Jordan as they walked their turn.

"You ready kiddo?" David Rossi asked offering his arm to Emily. Emily looked at her old friend and then saw everyone begin to stand and turn as she heard the cues for her grand entrance. Swallowing her nerves, Emily nodded and took Dave's arm happily.

Emily saw the familiar faces of friends and family as cheerful faces stared back at her. Sean and his girlfriend nodded as Jessica smiled at Emily kindly. Friends of Emily's that had flown in from New York and Chicago surrounded Ambassador Prentiss along with other family members. Emily had never felt more supported in her entire life. She scanned the happy faces of her brides' maids and her eyes feel upon the handsome Jack as he stood next to his daddy with a million dollar smile on his little face. He was more than excited to be the ring bearer.

Emily finally looked up and met Aaron's eyes. She had never seen him look so in love with her before and it made her heard do flips. She felt the baby move more and she broke into a heart melting smile that stole everyone's breath away.

Once they reached the alter Dave took Emily's hand and kissed it gently before handing it to Aaron. Emily couldn't have imagined having anyone else give her away so when he told her he'd be honored to she had almost cried. Dave then took his rightful place as best man after ruffling Jack's hair playfully. Jack giggled a little then turned his attention to the preacher so he wouldn't miss his cue.

"We are gathered her today…" the preacher began but Emily and Aaron weren't focused on what he said. They stared at each other with wonder and happiness that reverberated throughout the entire room. When addressed Hotch repeated his vows with sincerity dripping with love than brought a fresh wave of tears to Emily's already misty eyes. "I do." Those words plucked at Emily's heartstrings as she repeated the same words with conviction and devotion.

"I do." Emily said her voice steady and wavering at the same time. Hotch squeezed Emily's hands he held as the pastor asked for the rings. Jack, hearing his cue, excitedly stepped up and presented the rings to Emily and Aaron who smiled at him. Emily slipped the ring on Hotch's finger and heard Garcia sniffle behind her. She looked behind her and saw Morgan and Reid's eyes slightly blurry and almost laughed.

Hotch then slid Emily's ring on and barely held in his sudden desire to kiss her right then and there.

"By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the voice said cheerfully and Aaron pulled his wife into his arms and met her lips eagerly. Emily grinned into the kiss as people stood and applauded. Morgan whistled and Emily could hear the happy cries of the women behind her. Part of her wanted to run from that alter and keep Aaron to herself for days without cell phones, but they had a party planned and she knew Garcia and JJ would hunt them down if she tried to disappear into marital bliss without the proper send off.

Hotch broke away and grabbed Emily's hand to lead her down the alter when their limo was waiting to take them to the designated party spot. Emily grinned and together they made their way down the isle, shouts and cheers following them. Emily looked back and saw Jack excitedly talking with Dave and his Aunt Jessica. The others were wearing broad smiles as they began to make their way to the reception.

- - - - - -

If Emily thought she had finished crying while getting married she was dead wrong. Between Dave and JJ's toasts she had shed significant amounts of tears. They really were too good to her and Aaron.

Emily and Aaron both spent a lot of the night on their feet dancing with friends and family. It was especially entertaining to watch Emily attempt to dance with Reid who stumbled a few times, but eventually got the rhythm. There were laughs and smiles all around as Emily felt as if she were floating on the cloud.

Jack talked enthusiastically about his baby brother or sister growing inside of Emily as they danced. Hotch twirled Jessica who told him that Haley would be very happy for him. Morgan danced with a very ecstatic Garcia while JJ and Jordan joked around on the dance floor. Reid and Dave looked after baby Henry and viewed their friends with amusement.

The day came and went in a whirlwind of tears and laughter. Emily and Aaron danced their first dance as a married couple and were smiling the entire team. Afterwards they sat down to catch their breath with Aaron's hand on Emily's growing belly. He still hadn't felt the baby move, but he was optimistic still. Emily was growing tried with the day's events but couldn't bring herself to ask to go home. They were going to Hawaii for a five-day honeymoon and had a plane to catch a little under twelve hours. Emily saw that Jack had fallen asleep on Reid's lap as he talked with JJ who also was sporting a sleeping child.

"Ready to call it a night Mrs. Hotchner?" Aaron asked delighted at how right her name sounded. Emily giggled and laid her hand on his. "I think so Mr. Hotchner. We should say our goodbyes and go get some rest." Emily replied as he helped her stand.

Emily and Aaron walked over to where the gang was; most of the guests had already left. "We're going to head in now since we have an early flight to catch tomorrow." Emily said as Morgan and Garcia got up to embrace them both. Jessica came over in time to take Jack home and gave Emily a big hug.

Jack woke up and threw his arms around his parents, for he was determined to start calling Emily his mom once she returned from the honeymoon. Aaron kissed Jack and told him they'd call him the second their plane landed.

"You can call us whenever you need sweetie." Emily said and snuggled the little boy to her chest without hurting the baby. Jack nodded and kissed Emily's cheek then when she placed him on the ground, Jack kissed her belly. "See you soon baby. Have fun with Mommy and Daddy." Jack said and Emily felt her eyes fill with tears once more.

The rest of the team gave hugs and wished them a good time. "Stay out of trouble." Emily said when Dave kissed her forehead.

"Oh Emily you take the fun out of everything." Dave joked and hugged Aaron quickly. She laughed and Aaron put his arm around her waist and everyone walked out to the limo. Emily looked back at her friends and family and waved as she got in the car. Hotch gathered her in his arms when the limo took off and kissed for the millionth time that night. Emily sighed contently and knew there's was going to be a marriage that many envied because she'd be a fool to let this go. She had wanted him forever and now they had each other forever. Emily relaxed into Aaron and he placed both hands on her stomach.

Everything was perfect and Aaron couldn't wait to start forever with his growing family for this was not the end. Not by a long shot.

_True love stories never have endings._

_~Richard Bach_

_

* * *

_

I'm so happy that I'm finally done with this story. Hopefully by Friday I'll begin the fourth (and last) installment of this series of stories. It'll focus on Emily's pregnancy and the drama that goes with it. I have no idea how long that will be because I will skip around a bit month wise. I really want to thank all of you who have put this on your alerts and have reviewed this story (as well as read it) I'm glad you enjoy my writing, and I hope you'll continue to support me as I continue to write.

Peace out.


	10. Author's Note It's About Damn Time Too

Hi there!

I'm here with a quick update, roughly two and a half years in the making. It has come to my attention that there are readers out there who actually want me to continue with my "Family Dynamics" verse I started back in 2010.

Reminding myself, as well others, the "FD" verse consists of the following fics in the order posted: Family Dynamics, Days Go By and The Changing Tides.

Long story short, I got swept away into 1,000 different fandoms all at once and now I mostly post my fics on LJ and a personal writing blog. I haven't written any CM fic since my last one I posted on here (1/22/10). I'm currently focusing on Queer as Folk and the fics just keep coming.

However, since I've had people come to my personal blog and ask me about continuing the "FD" verse, I am willing to go back and re-read the verse as well as complete one **last** multi-chapter fic.

My personal life is a little hectic right now, but I'll do my best to have at least the first chapter of the last installment of the "FD" verse titled "Peas in A Pod" up by this weekend.

I apologize for letting this verse dwindle when I knew I had readers out there who were looking forward to a pregnant Emily and her family with Hotch. Thank you for keeping an eye on this verse and hopefully I won't let you all down.

All my best,

Libby


End file.
